The Russian Princess
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Who would've thought that doing one good deed and dying for it would get me reborn; impossible, right? What's more impossible is getting reborn into a place that was supposed to be a figure skating anime. Apparently I was born as a known ice skater's little sister; this should be VERY interesting, wouldn't you think? (SI/OC)
1. Prologue

**The Russian Princess**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Who would've thought that doing one good deed and dying for it would get me reborn; impossible, right? What's more impossible is getting reborn into a place that was supposed to be a figure skating anime.**

 **Apparently I was born as a known ice skater's little sister; this should be VERY interesting, wouldn't you think?**

 **(SI/OC)**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I don't own any of the Yuri On Ice characters or plot; that honor goes to** **Mi** **tsurō Kubo for writing such an awesome piece of show and for Sayo Yamamoto for the directing as well as MAPPA for producing it! I only own my own made up OC and the few made up plots as she grows up.**

 **HOS** **:**

 **Hello, Hello, everyone!**

 **This is my first Yuri On Ice story and hope you would go easy on me if any OOC happens or happen to mess up on the locations or anything related to figure skating of Gymnastics; also goes for my might-be-bad Russian translations and I apologize in advance.**

 **It took me a while to figure this out and how I wanted to start it off; thanks to a great friend of mine I was able to make this happen! I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update as fast as I can since I have a few other stories to update.**

 **On with the show~!**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Prologue**

In the song of Taylor Swift, let me say that, "I'm lying on the cold hard ground". Literally, that's what I'm doing right now but for a really good reason but not what you're thinking if you're going by the song itself. Nothing to do with any boy trouble in my life though I never had one to begin with. I had a too busy schedule to even consider a relationship with anyone. Gymnastics always came first; it was my passion, my dream to become an Olympist to win the gold someday, to actually be noticed and become somebody.

But now, that dream has shattered due to saving someone's life from being hit by a high speeding car; my little sister. She was my biggest fan while growing up and wanted to be just like me when she grows up, so I didn't blame the little pre-teen for the cause of my death; she was everything to me and I couldn't be any happier to push her out of the way from the fast moving vehicle.

So here I was, lying on the cold wet ground pavement bleeding to death and slowly dying. I couldn't feel any pain since I'm either numb or had broken something that was enabling me to move; well, there goes my gymnastics career and my chance to go to the Olympics that I was so excited to perform in this year. I had just found out that I was nominated to go and represent and had wanted to go celebrate with my friends and family tonight, hence why my little sister was waiting outside across the street for me. My parents and friends came out to see what had happened and was devastated while crying out my name in horror as they tried to get to me, as my mother held my slightly bruised and scraped up sister.

My father was next to me as he cries with his hands against each side of my face to try and get me to look at him without moving my head. Though my gaze was more on my crying and horror strickened little sister who was staring at me with wide fearful eyes. I closed my own and smiled toward her as I struggled to speak, "N-No-Not...h-her...fa-f-fault...o-ok-okay, d-d-dad?" There was a choking noise from my parent beside me, letting me know he heard me. I didn't want my little sister to be forever haunted by this final memory of me but I couldn't do anything about it.

The paramedics had arrived but I had already taken my last breath as everything turned into nothing.

I was present while I watched the medics attempt to revive me, I had felt the jumpstart of my heart beat once, twice, three times before they called it just as I arrived at the hospital. I watched my family grieve as well as the friends that I had over my teenage years; seventeen was such a too young of a age to die in, I had so much to accomplish in that life. I had come a long way to get where I was; the training and the diets to finally be in the Olympics... now, I can never get the chance to reach and fulfill my dream... when I was so close to it.

I watched my funeral as I floated there, watching my casket being lowered into the ground. After a while everyone left but my little sister and parents. She was crying and saying how sorry she was and had hoped that I would ever forgive her for causing such a thing to happen to me. She shivered as I attempted to hug her with my soul, I whispered, "Be strong, live your life and be happy. You'll always be forgiven." She must had gotten bits of what I said as she wipes her eyes with her black sleeve and stared at my grave with a determined brave face.

"I promise one day I'll make you proud, I'll be in the Olympics just like you should have been and I'll win the gold for you." she promised, and promised she did as I watched her grow up into a beautiful young woman, won a lot of silvers and bronse though some not at all but never gave up.

She grew up to her early twenties when she finally full-filled her promise. She was so shocked as she stared at the scor for a long time until she started shaking and falling to her knees, crying in happiness. She was given hugs from all around that had helped her get to this moment and had known how much it meant to her. Through the crowd I stood there by the doors and smiled happily for her. She looked straight at me with a shocked surprised face before smiling tearfully back. Few seconds later as someone passed her vision, I was gone. I was finally at peace for myself...

For a short while.

It was dark for a long time, not feeling or hearing anything. I didn't know how long it took until the muffling noise had started before the the warmth and the cramped up feeling follwed after it. It felt like I was in a tight space with very little room to move in. At times I could hear calm humming, making me feel relaxed and calm. Another noise that sounded deep and soothing after I had started to move around as if I had a nightmare that startled me. I had a favorite noise, it sounded so happy and innocent that I couldn't help but be drawn to it. It had reminded me of my little sister that I had watched over as a free spirit. It was later on that my tight space began to get more tighter as the warmth was disappearing and cutting off my air supply. The pressure that I was feeling began to push down on me as the cramped area became more unbareable, as if I was being sucked into a tight tubing that I was too big for.

After being brought into the light that I could see pass my eyelids, I was finally able to take in a breath and had released it by giving a loud wailing like noise of a screaming infant. Then that's what I realized that I WAS an infant and had been reborn! Big hands held me in the air and spoke, _"Eto devushka!"_ _ *****_ the language was familiar from my gymnastic meets but couldn't pinpoint it as I was taken away to be cleaned up, put in a diaper, something placed over my head to keep it warm before swaddling me to keep me warm. I was then carried into a new room that wasn't too bright like before as I was placed into someone else's arms. They were big and gentle; I assumed that I was in my new father's arms.

" _Ona takaya krasivaya..." *****_ he murmured softly while gently rubbing a finger against my soft cheek before giving a lingering fatherly kiss upon my forehead. It made me to make a small noise in protest when feeling to what feels like a scruff on his face. There was a feminine chuckle beside eyes as I was carefully handed over to what seemed to be my new mother.

" _Kazhetsya, Viktor byl prav, eto byla devochka." *****_ my mother says lightly and smiles when I yawned. They spoke the familiar language that I couldn't quite grasp; though the name 'Victor' was familiar. The father sighs and had sat down next to us, getting tired of standing.

" _Poskol'ku Viktor vyigral pravil'nyy pol, spravedlivo nazvat' imya, kotoroye on vybral." *****_ he says with a hint of disappointment of lossing the gender guessing game, _"Nazaniye zvuchit ideal'no, chtoby byt' chestnym." *****_ my new fathers voice sounded amused when he spoke this.

" _Vy pravy, eto tak." *****_ the woman says as she gently caresses my soft cheek, _"Moya malen'kaya Vitaliya Niki forov." *****_ my ears picked up the last thing she said, the word that was more of a last name of an anime that I had binged on after the gymnastics season was over. I had taken a break to rest up for a few weeks but had to admit that I had enjoyed it; Yuuri and Victor were my favorite couple and couldn't help but admire them and the blond Yuri for their dedication and life's story on how they got where they were. It kind of inspired me to do better at my own sport and never give up on my dreams. I'm kind of bummed that I would never get to watch the second season of the series; nothing I can do about it now. I'm just going to enjoy my new life and live it the best way that I can with my new family, no matter how familiar the last name was.

 **~:~**

It was a month or so later that I was going to meet my new older brother. I had realized that the language that was so familiar was Russian when my mother kept on saying, " _Starshiy brat"_ 'brat' meaning brother; I guessed the first word meant 'older' since I was the only youngest sibling. I never had an older sibling before and was excited to meet him; I also assumed that he was the happy/innocent noise I had heard inside the womb since the other two I had heard were my new parents.

It was then that I heard the door open and close with a happy excited noise that seemed to be directed toward my parents. I'm assuming it was my new older brother that just came home from god knows where. I was lying on my back in my nursery crib when I heard the door open quietly as if trying not to disturb me if I was sleeping. I gave a small movement of my legs to let him know that I was awake, making a small noise to make it more legit for him to come in further. I heard his footsteps get closer and slowly peered over the crib... I couldn't believe who I was staring at; I had thought it was just a coincedence of the last name and language, but this... this just makes it more real.

The long high ponytailed gray haired , light blue-green eyed boy stares back with wide wonderous eyes. Sparkles of happiness spread around him with his wide smile joining it, hair falling over his shoulder, _"O moy bog! Ty takoy milyy!" *****_ he says while holding each side of his face, blushing with excitement as he stared at me.

The truth is real... I can't ignore it anymore...

THE Victor Nikiforov from Yuri On Ice is my older brother.

I reached up and tugged his long hair.

" _Oy! Oy! Vitaliya, eto bol'no starshemu bratu!_ _"_ _ *****_ he softly cries out as his head was turned at my pull as I stuck some strands in my mouth. He leans in further, almost in the crib with me as he attempts to gently pry my hands from his hair; it was amusing to watch.

I was going to make the most of it while he still had long hair. I don't know when he cuts it; probably somewhere in his mide or late teens but I was going to play with it until that day comes. And I'm sure I'm speaking for all of the Victor fans that they had wanted to do the very samething that I was doing right now; don't lie.

I let go of his hair when he was in a closer reaching distance as I placed my hands on each side of his face. He calmed down and stared back at me with his wide innocent wondering face. Soon the look relaxed into a warm loving brotherly look as he too did the same with my own face, _"Mat' skazala, chto ty pokhozh na menya, kogda ty rodilsya."_ _ *****_ gently rubs the side of my cheek with his finger while my own stubby small ones continues to explore his own cute face. He then startled me when suddenly beamed happily with his eyes closed, sparkles surrounding him once more, _"Pokhozhe, teper' moya rabota zashchitit tebya ot mal'chikov! Nikto ne zasluzhivayet takoy printsessy, kak moya mladshaya sestra!"_ _ *****_ he opened his eyes with a small gleam that scared me a little, _"_ _Krasota dolzhna derzhat'sya vmeste! YA zashchishchu tebya svoyey zhizn'yu!_ _"_ _ *****_ he says with determination and promise that made me think...

I was going to have my hands full with him while growing up.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Translations**

 _ ***It's a girl!**_

 _ ***She's so beautiful**_

 _ ***Seems Victor was right, it was a girl**_

 _ ***Since Victor won the right gender, it's only fair to name her the name he picked out**_

 _ ***The name sounds perfect to be honest**_

 _ ***You're right, it is**_

 _ ***My little Vitaliya Nikiforov**_

 _ ***Oh my god! You're so cute!**_

 _ ***Ow! Ow! Vitaliya, that hurts big brother!**_

 _ ***Mother said you looked like me when you were born**_

 _ ***Looks like it's my job to protect you from the boys from now on! No one deserves a princess lik my little sister!**_

 _ ***Beauty should stick together! I will protect you with my life!**_

 **HOS** **:**

 **Well, here's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I don't know about the pairings just yet but I'm leaning toward Yurio more. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue this story and see how it goes!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **b^o^d**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**


	2. Chapter One

**The Russian Princess**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Who would've thought that doing one good deed and dying for it would get me reborn; impossible, right? What's more impossible is getting reborn into a place that was supposed to be a figure skating anime.**

 **Apparently I was born as a known ice skater's little sister; this should be VERY interesting, wouldn't you think?**

 **(SI/OC)**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I don't own any of the Yuri On Ice characters or plot; that honor goes to** **Mi** **tsurō Kubo for writing such an awesome piece of show and for Sayo Yamamoto for the directing as well as MAPPA for producing it! I only own my own made up OC and the few made up plots as she grows up.**

 **HOS** **:**

 **Oh my gosh! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed me! I really didn't expect to get so much in just a short time! I really appreciate it!**

 **Sorry for posting this a bit late, I wanted to write this before actually typing it up, just in case I mess up somewhere and could fix it easily on here as well for any changes.**

 **I know you guys want the Victuri to happen... like now but this is mostly OC-centric and she totally ships them together! I promise in the next chapter or two I will get on with the canon and first episode but right now I'm just doing my characters life and how she grew up with her new family and hopefully some new friends!**

 **I promise it would be worth the wait!**

 **Special Thanks To** **:**

 **suntan140**

 **Ravenclaw Slytherin**

 **Guest**

 **DarkDust27**

 **stopeatread**

 **FleurSuoh**

 **Mary D. Black2000**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chapter One**

Time flies by quickly for the Nikiforov family with me in it now. I was now four years old and was walking with Victor toward his home ice skating rink with my hand in his, dressed warmly for the late February weather. I was now old enough to start my first attempt of ice skating. While we were walking down the street from our home, Victor was talking about how much fun I was going to have and what he wants to teach me. The smile that I was using soon disappeared when we were about to cross the street as my hand tightened in his in fear that caused him to stop talking and look down at me in confusion. There was a scared look on my face as he kneeled down in front of me, "Vitaliya? What's wrong?"

"S-Scared." I stuttered that made me flush in embarrassment and shame of my fear. The fifteen year old beforeme held both of my hands as if trying to comfort me.

"Why are you scared, _printsessa_?" _**(princess)**_

"Cars..." I flinched when one passed by. He was confused for a moment until he saw and felt my flinch.

"Oh Vita', I promise everything will be alright, nothing will happen; when the cars stop and wait for us we will cross, would that make you feel better?" I sniffle and nod in embarrassment, "Don't cry or be afraid, my dear little printsessa, your brotherly prince charming shall guide you to safety!" I giggled as we crossed the street with my hand squeezing tightly in his with nervousness. I gave a giant sigh of relief when we were safely across to the other side of the crosswalk as we continued toward the skating rink, "We have a bit wasy to go, but don't worry, we'll continue on like seven blocks are like nothing!"

Oh dear lord, be still my nervous heart.

I couldn't take it after two more blocks as I asked my brother to carry me the rest of the way, I closed my eyes and clung to him as I dozed off.

 _ **+Flashback+**_

 _I was six months old when I figured out what and who my parents are. Both of them are beautiful people, father was the one with grey hair like Victor's with a scruff and dark blue eyes. Mother was a platinum blonde with light blue/green eyes and was slightly taller than father; so that's where Victor gets his tallness from._

 _Mother was a stay at home mom while tudoring kids on the side during the afternoons. I sat with her as she worked with the older children, playing and taking care of me while doing this, not realizing that she was tudoring me as well, teaching me how to speak, well, practice anyways while alone for my naptime. I had been practicing for four more months until I can actually speak a word. It all started one morning while the whole family was together as Victor was home from break of his training of ice skating. I was in my highchair eating mushed baby food while it was my father's turn to feed me; it was something new that had caused me to make a face when it touched my tastebuds. He attempted to feed me more of it as I turned my head away as the substance hit my cheek instead, he tried again but I denied it with a **"Net!" (No!)** Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me with wide surprised looks, silence for a few moments before the squealing started as I was being hugged and treated with kisses, being praised for my first word in this new world. Victor was hugging and rubbing his cheek against mine in his usual happy brother way; to get him to stop I pulled his hair that made him cry out and attempt to make me let while my parents laught happily at the sight._

 _ **~:~**_

 _After trying to get me to say their names or anything in general gave up after a while and let me be; I will speak when I'm more than ready to on my terms. For what they or I didn't know that in a month or so later I would find out what my father does for a living and that I will start my first attempt on walking and talking afterwards._

 _My father arrived home from work and had rushed to his office after kissing his wife and daughter's cheeks, carrying a bunch of dark and sparkling fabrics in his arms. The child that my mother was tutoring at the time had asked what he does for a living and she was happy to explain. He was head of the Fashion and Apparel industry. It came as a surprise that he was a bisexual but had married her; he was extremely faithful to her though, no matter how much he was into men._

 _Another thing that he and Victor had in common when it comes to sexuality._

 _It was no wonder that we had such pretty clothes and had Victor wear the best outfits when he goes to compitions. Our father was open with his emotions to everyone he knows or knew him; a really nice guy in general. When serious he gets very blunt and sarcastic when it comes to someone insulting him, his work, his friends and especially his family. I witnessed it happening when he was on his phone with work when his whole demeanor changed but kept his smile, his voice was nice but with a lot of bite and sarcasm; funny thing is that he didn't realize he was doing it until mother smacks the back of his head._

 _Seems like my older brother had inherited a lot of things from father._

 _After father left to his fashion office that I had dubbed it, mother sat me down after feeding me lunch with my toys surrounding me on the blanket in the living room while she reutrns her tudoring with her student in the kitchhen; I was in her line of sight, keeping an eye on me. Just to appease her I sat there and 'played' with a few stuffed animals whenever she glances at me every now and then to check on me; I was an avid crawler. I reached for a block to practice my spelling when something caught my eye that was lying between the hallway and living room; it was a long piece of sparkly fabric. I glanced at mother just as she looked away from me as I quickly crawled toward said fabric. I sat on my knees and picked it up to observe it, it was and pretty... and probably expensive. I wanted to bring it to my father but I didn't want to get it dirty while dragging it as I crawled along the floor. Making a decision I wrapped the fabric around my neck as I used the wall to stand up for the first time. I fell once and stumbled a few times but not loud enough to alert my mother. Though I didn't realize that she was recording everything on her phone when I did this when she didn't find where I was supposed to be._

 _I made my way down the hallway with wobbly legs, arms spread out a little and the sparkley fabric around my neck like a super hero as I carefully made my way toward my fathers office. I reached it as the door was partly open, as I saw the male parent was getting frustrated when the outfit he was trying to create wasn't going the way he wanted it to. Seeing this, I quietly opened the door and gently tugged on his pant leg, **"Vot, papa."**_ **(Here, daddy)** _I say while holding up the expensive fabric to him as his face was staring down at me with surprised wonder. It wasn't long when I was startled by not one but two excited squeals as both parents hugged and sugared me with kisses that I had walked and spoke more with them._

 _ **+Flashback End+**_

I was rendered out of my nap when Victor announced that we had arrived. I rubbed my eye as I yawned before peeking over to see the entrance of the Saint Petersburg Ice Rink. I stared at it with wide eyes, "This is where you go and practice?" Victor smiled and playfully bounces me in his arms making me giggle again.

"Of course! You might be able to meet Yakov, my coach!" his eyes were closed with his usual happy sparkles that surrounded him, "Maybe make some friends of the other figure skaters as well!" he says as we headed inside toward the front counter to where the rentals were located. The helper greeted us with a smile, obviously knowing who Victor was as she handed him his personal skates that she had sharpened for him while he was on break. He introduced me to her when she asked who I was as we both greeted each other politely as she gave Victor my size of skates.

"Oh, Yakov is here with Georgi at the usual spot." The counter girl says, "The rink is slow but quiet today so you'll have time to yourselves for the time being since it's private practice at this time." she waved at us as we left toward the rink with my brother holding onto our skates while holding my hand on the way.

"Do you mind if we go see Yakov first? I need to go over my schedule again for practice." I nod as we made our way toward the other side of the rink to where the expert area was located. People that worked here greeted us on the way as Victor greeted Yakov when he approached us. My elder sibling introduced me to the slightly younger Russian coach; is he still married to Lilia? I couldn't see his ring finger due to the gloves he was wearing. I politely greeted him with a warm Victor-like smile and hugged his leg that seemed to have startled him. I couldn't see his face but I can tell that he was uncomfortable and didn't know what to do but pat my head. The teenager laughed joyfully at the look on the elder man's face making him more uncomfortable. I released him and stepped back as I held upon my brothers pant leg as I let the coach and trainee talk to one another. Georgi skates over to take a small break and greets Victor politely before looking down at me with a curious look. I blinked back before giving a small smile and wave.

"Hey Victor, who's the cute little girl with you? Are you babysitting?" his rinkmate asked with a smile as I shyly hid behind my brothers' leg.

"This is my little printsessa Vitaliya, my sister! I'm going to be teaching her how to skate for the first time." the elder sibling replied happily as he gently places a hand upon my head.

"You do know that there are trainers to do that, right?"

"Yes but I want her first skating experience to be taught by my with some sibling bonding!"

"Whatever you say," he looked at me again before smiling and continuing, "Gonna take after your brother, **malen'kaya miss**?" _(Little Miss)_ I blinked once and shrugged in return as the other Russian skater gave a small laugh.

"Georgi." Yakov, "Break time is over, continue your training." the coach says as the young man understood as he sips his water bottle.

"Alright, take care, Victor, good luck malen'kaya miss!" he says as he skates away while Yakov and Victor exchanged good-byes as we headed off to the other side of the rink.

When we got there we sat on a bench and took off our shoes to put in the lockers in front of us as my brother teaches me how to properly tie my skates; not too tight or too loose. Once he was finished with his, he helped me down and held my hand while attempting to walk in my new footware. I stumbled a few times since walking in these with the guards on was like learning to walk all over again. When getting balance right the elder sibling takes his guards off and steps on the ice before helping me take off my own and holding out his hands with a warm smile.

"Are you ready, printsessa?" I stared down at the ice for a moment before looking back up at him, "Don't worry, I promise I won't let you fall." his smile doesn't leave when he said this as I took both of his hands and stepped out. During our small training practice Victor taught me the basics of ice skating; how to dress and keep warm while out on the rink; thankfully I was dressed warmly thanks to our father who made our clothes. My father made me wear footed skating tights, skirt and a warm jumper with comfortable gloves and beanie over my low pigtailed head.

He told me to never be afraid to fall and if I did I would get back up and try again. We practiced throughout the day, teaching me how to stop and march before gliding since it would help with my balance. Victor said that I have a long way to go before going further but had asked me seriously, "Are you sure you really want to make this your career? You were talking about gymnastics not too long ago." I was talking to our mother about it but had wanted to try my luck with ice skating. In my other life I was dedicated to nothing but gymnastics and had wanted to go as far to the Olympics to win the gold but in this new life my perspective had changed due to who my family and new brother was. He was holding my hand as we slowly marched to my speed after I learned how to stop, I looked up at him.

"Ask me again when I'm ready for harder basic skills then I will give you my answer, kay?" he raises a brow as I smiled warmly in return, "I promise, brother." I gave my best innocent look as he finally gave in and nods as we continued our remaining hour of training before leaving; it was getting close to my naptime.

Throughout the week of coming and training on the ice I made a new friend that was a seven year old Mila Babicheva, that will later be representing Russia. Mila, like Victor realized that I was smart for my young age and began to meet and hangout with me while practicing with my brother when he had the time. My new friend was adorable for her young age and was quite protective whenever my brother's fangirls were trying to play nice to me while trying to get on my brothers good graces; the life of a famous fifteen year old figure skater. Mila was the greatest friend I could ever ask for and was truly caring and fun like the show made her to be; she also helps me in my ice skating training when Victor was busy with his own since the older girl was almost a master of the basics.

It was the day of my break when I went with Victor to one of his practices while sitting down with warm hot cocoa in my hands. I had only taken a few sips of it as my eyes didn't leave my brothers' dancing form on the ice; I was mesmerized at how emotional it was. Now I know how Yuuri felt while watching his idol perform, but seeing it done in person was even more beautiful. When he finished he was out of breath but completely satisfied with his dance and jumps. He was wiping the sweat off his brow when he looked at me and became alarmed as he made his way twoard me with his blade guarded skates. He gently held my face while kneeling in front of me, "Vitaliya, printsessa, why are you crying? Did something happen? What's wrong?!"

What?

I touched my face to feel it was wet, I was quite surprised that I was, I didn't realize that his performance made me that emotional to render me in unsuspecting tears. Victor placed my luke-warm drink to the side as he checks me if I was hurt in any way like the caring and protective brother that he was. As I watched him fuss over me I had realized what I wanted to do with my life and it wasn't gymnastics. "Victor.." after saying his name a few more times I finally got his attention as he looked up at the serious determined look on my face and goes silent, "I am cashing in that promise I made a few months ago," he blinks as he held my shoulders to look at min the eye, "I want to be an ice skater, I want to commit myself to it and make it my career." he was all happy and sparkles when hearing me say this, "But," he paused himself, "I need to train my body so it'll be reading for the serious training of jumps in the future. Father has been hinting of me taking ballet due to all the tutu's he has been placing in my closet." we both chuckle together, "I need to learn balance and grace to be able to perform on what I want to do. I might take a few gymnastic courses to make my body more flexible later on."

Victor was silent as he stared at me, judging me like an adult before giving me his response, "You're giving yourself too much work, Vita', too much of it will make your body break down; pace yourself." I nodded, I knew it was a lot but I want my body in tip top shape to perform at my best, "If you're serious about doing this then I won't stop you." he smiles at me as I did the same in return, "As for the ballet training, I think Yakov's wife is a ballet teacher. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to ask to sign you up for lessons."

That was what I was hoping for, the strictness and hardwork that would be worth all the pain in the end.

Telling the news to my father about my choice of doing ballet for the time being made him so happy it put him in tears. He went nuts on what kind of ballet outfit his little girl was going to wear while my mother smiled and hugged me, saying that she would support me on whatever I wanted to do. I also told Mila on what I was doing and she too had supported me. I asked if she would like to join me but had declined when I mentioned who was going to be teaching me; I understood, Yakov's wife was scary and very strict that would work you to the bone until she was satisfied. I will continue my ice skating training as well so I wouldn't slack off and start over.

I met the strict woman a week or so later at the ice rink while my brother was at work with his training. Yakov had spoken with her and had told her that I wouldn't be trained by anyone else but her. She had asked me why and wouldn't agree to anything until hearing my reason, so I told her the truth, "I want to learn how to be graceful and dance while balancing my body correctly before I start my ice skating career. I'm not saying that this is just because of my older brother being famous and want to share the glory or be his shadow but doing this for me and being who I want to be in my own way. I want to be great and show the world what I can do and not be just Victor's little sister following in his footsteps." I paused to let her sink this in before continuing, "You're strict and expect nothing but the best and sugarcoat nothing on what I am failing on." The woman was silnet as she stares at me with her serious stoic face.

"How do you know this, you're too young to know about me." I was struggling to come up with an answer without telling her the actual truth of my knowledge. I smiled a little with a head tilt.

"I'm just good at reading people and you just seem to be the type of person to expect greatness." Lilia's stare was the same while Yakov and Victor were further away to allow us to talk privately.

"I expect no tardiness or complaints or else I will add more training until you cannot stand anymore. Your diet will be nothing but healthy and low caloried foods. Since you are a child you need all the right nutrients to help develop your body correctly like a growing young lady should. You will do everything I say, fail a certain amount of times then you are not worth my time." I nodded seriously with a straight posture. "I will own you every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from noon until five, am I clear?" I nodded once more.

"Yes, ma'am, I won't be late."

"See that you won't."

With that said she turned and walked off to talk to her husband and my brother; probably talking about my schedule and her payment. After the talking was finished Victor came over and lowered himself to my size with his hands on my shoulders, "You sure you want to do this? This is going to be hard work from now on."

"I want to do this," I smiled, "If I want to be the best I have to work my butt off just like you did to get where you are today." his face changed as I ventured a guess on what he was thinking, "Don't worry, I'm doing this for me not because I want to be like you and that you're my famous brother. When I saw you perform out in the ice for the first time in front of me you looked free and relaxed, enjoying what you do; I want that same feeling and hopefully I will reach that level some day." We both smiled at each other before giving each other a needed hug.

"That is if you survive the ballet training with Mrs. Feltsman." my brother teases me with a hint of seriousness in his voice making me huff a little as he picks me up with my arms around his neck. I lied my head upon the side of his neck.

"I'm confident that I will, it won't be easy but I'll try my hardest to get through it, to reach my goals later in life." I hum lightly as I closed my eyes, "Maybe I'll find myself a good boyfriend when I get older." I teased lightly, making me smile when hearing my sibling start to fluster at my words, saying I was too young to even think of such things before dozing off on him.

It was going to be hell from now on.

 **~:~**

And hell it was for the next six years of ballet, gymnastics, and ice skating training. I paced myself like I promised, took breaks like I should but didn't slack off while doing so. I had muscle in all the right places like an ice skater should have; balanced like a gymnast, and graceful like a ballerina. I had gotten the proper ice skater instructor and had passed on mastering the basics containing gliding, stroking (not the perverted kind, mind out of the gutter!), swizzles and crossovers. I worked hard to get where I am and never had overworked myself. As I trained, I grew to the height of five foot even, eyes were bright as the bright blue sky and hair that was as long as Victor's when he was growing up. Speaking of him, he was now the height and now had the short hair style in canon. I was sad to see it go but glad that he had donated it to those who need it more.

Thanks to my mother and Mila's help, I had learned to put my hair up in traditional Russian styles. It was braided like a headband as the back was a braided bun to keep it up during training. Speaking of, Mila was now training under Yakov as her coach. I was happy for her and was well on her way to be great. During the six years she and I had been the best of friends and did everything together, gave advice when I couldn't go to my mother; she was there for me whenever I needed it.

It was now the year 2011, and if you're doing the math, then yes, I was born in 2001 on the month of February of the twenty-sixth; I'm a year younger than my past self which wasn't at all so bad. On my tenth birthday my parents gifted me with my first smartphone of the year! It had everything that I needed when it came to any social media, even Instagram that was a few months old now!

I had finished training from ballet class with Lilia as I bid her good bye as I left the building. It was the late month of May when feeling the warm weather shine down against my skin making me smile. I took out my phone to check to see if I had any messages. There were a few from my parents that were just checking up on me and asking how I was, one from Victor, asking if I was still coming over to stay for the weekend; he moved out when he turned ninteen, and one from Mila asking if I was coming to the rink today. Before I could respond to any of them I received another message but from Yakov; odd, he rarely communicates with me unless I call or text him when I couldn't get a hold of Victor. I opened the message and began to read it; I nearly dropped my phone in shock.

 **Yakov** **: You have been nominated for my ice skating summer camp. Pack the essential of...**

I didn't read the rest as I stared at the first sentence in a trance not really paying attention to my surroundings. I was snapped out of my daze when I was suddenly pulled back from stepping off the curb in a middle of a green light, a car had nearly hit me. I was in someone's arms when I had stumbled into them after the harsh pull, shaking from shock and fear as I clung to the person that was male, a boy that was slightly taller than me. He began to shift uncomfortably as I felt the vibration of his chest, talking to me but the sound was tuned out from the shock. The sound came back when feeling a gentle adult hand rest upon my head as if trying to comfort me and get my attention. I lifted my head from my savior's shoulder to look at the one that was connected to the hand. It was an old man that could be as old as my grandfather; he looked familiar since my eyes were blurry from tears, "There you are **malen'kiy** _(little one)_ , you're safe now, no need for those tears." his voice was stern but gentle. When seeing me calm down he gives a small smile, "You're alright." he says while releasing his hand from my head. I blinked a few times before realizing that I was still clinging to the uncomfortable boy who saved me as I quickly released him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." I rubbed my eyes from the tears and stared at my savior with wide eyes. I wasn't expecting to meet this boy until summer camp training.

I was staring at a ten year old Yuri Plisetsky, the future Ice Tiger of Russia; he was the one that saved me.

We stared at each other.

I blushed.

He blushed.

Yuri's granfather laughed.

It was awkward.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **HOS:**

 **Hooray! She met Yurio~!**

 **I apologize for it being a bit late when I was supposed to have posted this days ago! I had to make a lot of changes to make the story to actually make sense without any of it jumbled around and cause confusion. I hope it was worth the wait and that you had enjoyed it!**

 **Next up! Summer Camp and new friends!**

 **Reviews, faves, and follows are always welcome~!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **b ^o^ d**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**


	3. Chapter Two

**The Russian Princess**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Who would've thought that doing one good deed and dying for it would get me reborn; impossible, right? What's more impossible is getting reborn into a place that was supposed to be a figure skating anime.**

 **Apparently I was born as a known ice skater's little sister; this should be VERY interesting, wouldn't you think?**

 **(SI/OC)**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I don't own any of the Yuri On Ice characters or plot; that honor goes to** **Mi** **tsurō Kubo for writing such an awesome piece of show and for Sayo Yamamoto for the directing as well as MAPPA for producing it! I only own my own made up OC and the few made up plots as she grows up.**

 **HOS** **:**

 **I apologize for this being extremely late due to how I wanted to start it off.**

 **Some of you have questions and concerns about Vitaliya joining any compitions or not; allow me to clarify!**

 **She hasn't joined any compitions due to her not being ready, she is no Victor and like to be prepared and more confident in her skills in her young age. If you're talking about the Junior Figure Skating like Yurio then she would have to wait until she's thirteen to join since she has to be that age to compete; it's the rules. I had to look it up and I like to be thorough. Though don't worry, she'll join the Juniors with Yurio and the rest of the younger skaters.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Special Thanks To** **:**

 **Lifesjustalaugh** **:**

Ah, don't worry about the competitions, she'll join Yurio in the Juniors when they turn thirteen; it's in the skating rules and all that. She doesn't compete in the little leagues to make herself known since she wants to be confident and prepared when she skates; after all, she's no Victor and doesn't want to become his shadow.

 **MaidLeviLexi** **:**

Thank you for the praise, here's the chapter you've been waiting for, hope you enjoy it!

 **YouAreJesting** **:**

Oh no, don't die! Lol! I ship Victuri just as hard since they are the first slash couple that I actually enjoy and wouldn't be as embarrassed on writing them out since I'm not used to writing any type of slash fics. I'll give you all a small spoiler; Yuri and Vitaliya become great friends later on in the next few chapters.

That gives me more confidence to continue writing more! I reread what I wrote to make sure they make sense and didn't misspell anything before posting it up; it's my peeve that I get that I don't want others to get confused or find anything I had messed up on which I have no problem with at all!

The bonding between her and Victor is adorable and I'm not gonna stop with their sibling love. We all know how passionate Victor is and I wanted to use that to what and how he would act if he had a younger sibling to dote on and trust me, in this chapter it gets better!

Oh, don't worry about the confusion of the two Yuri's, I'll be using Yuri for now until the Japanese Yuri enters the picture. For now when they're in Russia I'm gonna use his given name until the canon story starts. As for the Skating Camp, you'll just have to wait and see in this chapter~

 **foxchick1** **:**

Wait no more for here is the next chapter! Enjoy my friend!

 **OTrizy** **:**

Wow, thank you for the amazing compliment! I don't normally do any type of slashes but I'll make Yuri and Victor an exception since they're the first anime couple that I'm actually comfortable on shipping together!

 **meteor13** **:**

It was fun writing the last chapter, I hope you enjoy the next one!

 **Guest** **:**

I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you continue loving it; hope you like this next chapter!

 **THEDOOTKING** **:**

Lol! Thank you so much for shipping Yurio and my character so quickly when they just met! Even though I found it adorable either way!

 **NoGAMENoLIFETeT** **:**

Oh wow, what a coincidence that you and my OC have the same birthday! I just picked a random month and day; I'm glad that you're happy! Thank you for the praise, I'll continue doing my best!

 **KisaragiMaru** **:**

Oh, then you'll be surprised in this chapter then! He's so adorable in this chapter!

 **Child-of-Strength** **:**

Lol, I promise that the juicy parts are coming up soon! I just have to get my readers who and what my character is like before starting off into the canon story! I apologize for the long wait!

 **carmenotaku98** **:**

I apologize for being so late once more! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

 **And I appologize for forgetting about Makkachin since Victor got him in a young age; he'll make an appearance in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Chapter Two**

It was about forty-five minutes later that I find myself at my usual cafe with Victor who rushed over after my call to him about what occurred after sending Yuri and his grandfather on their way toward the ice rink. I had reassured them that my older brother was meeting me around the corner at our usual cafe; Yuri's grandfather offered that they stay with me until he came but told them it was no need and sent them on their way and that I would see Yuri at summer camp. As soon as they were gone I quickly called Victor and said only one word; car, and he came right away knowing what happened after telling him where I was. It had almost been a year since my last trigger; I was doing SO good too. I hate being around cars, mostly outside of them, inside of them I was fine.

Pretty odd, isn't it?

I was sitting in our usual private spot when my brother quickly came in and headed toward me, I stood up as he hugged me in a concerned brotherly way as I held him just as tightly for a few moments. We pulled away while Victor gently held my face and looked me over, "Are you alright, printsessa?" I gave a small nod and little smile as I closed my eyes as he kisses my forehead, gently hugs me once more before we sat down and ordering his usual drink. I texted Mila to let her know about the situation, after getting the confirmation I put my phone away and gently held my drink with both hands as I gently traced the rim with my finger.

"Where's Makkachin, he's usually with you?"

"He had a vet appointment this morning, going to pick him up in an hour or so." he continues to stare at me with the look of concern still on his face as the silence goes on. Soon I couldn't take it any more as I moved my cup away and held my head in my hands.

"I was doing so well... if only I wasn't so distracted earlier... I always feel so pathetic every time this happens. I don't want to feel so triggered anymore." stressed, I ran my fingers through my now free hair, "I'm such an idiot..."

Victor scoots closer to my side and gently takes both of my hands in his as he makes me look at him with seriousness in his eyes, "You know that is not true, don't ever say that about yourself." he says sternly with a soft tone as if trying not to upset me, "Don't let this fear control you, one day you WILL overcome it." he smiles at me, "It's just going to take a little bit more time; don't rush it or else it will control you. Just take your time." I close my eyes as he moves away my bangs and kisses my forehead once more, "Just one step after the other, okay?" I gave a little nod with a small childish flush at the brotherly affection as he pulled away, "Good, now come, let's go pick up Makkachin." we paid for our drinks and left the cafe to take the taxi.

I sat there quietly with my brother while my duffle bag lied on my lap, eyes closed while leaning against his shoulder, completely relaxed. It didn't take long to get to the vet and have Makkachin released who looked happy to see me. I smiled as I kneeled down and hugged him around the neck while Victor took care of the paperwork. I didn't let go until my brother came back, staring at me thoughtfully in his thinking pose, "What is it?"

His blue eyes looked back at me and smiles softly, "I was thinking about a way on how to help and calm you after your anxiety and panic attacks; I purpose a service animal." I blinked a few times, "Or a trusty animal companion to take with you while on the streets when no one is with you; like how Makkachin is to me, a companion." said companion 'woofs' happily when hearing his name as we both smiled at the action.

After giving it a bit of thought I peered at my older brother a bit shyly, "If I do this, does it mean that I can choose any animal I want?" My sibling chuckled at me at my adorableness and gave me a side hug that I leaned into.

"Just as long as if it's a cat or a dog then yes." I smiled happily and hugged him with both arms around the waist and thanked him, "Once we get you evaluated by the doctor about getting you one, I'm positive that it'll help you whenever I cannot while I'm away out of the country." It's happened once or twice when I had my 'episodes' and didn't tell him about it until he finished his competitions so I wouldn't distract him while he competed. He scolded me for it saying that I mattered more than any skating competition; I never felt so loved and happy when given that heart-felt confession but it would make me more guilty if I was the cause of his stress on not doing his best. So I kept it to myself whenever he was away if it ever happened again.

A week or so later Spasitel (Meaning 'Savior'), a five month old Nevskaya Maskaradanaya or a Siberian cat, had white, tan and light brown fur with bright blue eyes had joined our little family. Spasitel is male who would be my savior and comfort animal wherever I go from now on. He gets along with other animals especially Makkachin. It took a few days to get used to each other whenever I visited Victor at his nice open home. He, Spasitel, usually curls up into my jacket in my arms with his harnest, or in his carry on. He's nice to other people but doesn't like to be touched unless he initiates contact first. He loves Victor of course as well as Mila, especially Yakov to my amusement, he likes to curl up around his shoulders while I practice my routine and jumps.

Pretty soon he'll be comfortable with someone else.

 **~:~**

It was the first day of trainiing camp as it was to evaluate to where everyone, to their skill level, to where they'll end up doing in their schedules. A few days later I had mentally thanked my mother to home-school me like she did with Victor until he took his test to pass high school and be on his own afterwards. She taught me everything she knew and was surprised that I was very smart for my age but history, it was a little hard since I'm not in America anymore since that was the only history that I actually know and didn't much dwell into other countries. My mother was happy that I was so eager to learn different languages from her; she taught me English (That I already knew) Japanese, Chinese and...

" _Siz joğaltasız ba?_ " ( **Are you lost?** ) I asked a confused frustrated male who now looked surprised that I knew his language.

" _Siz qazaqşa söyleysiz be?_ " ( **You speak Kazakh?** ) I chuckled a little and nodded with a warm smile.

" _Meniñ atım Vïtalïya, seniñ ne?_ " ( **My name is Vitaliya, what's yours?** )

"Otabek Altin." says the thirteen year old as I take his hand and shake it gently as he slightly relaxes and smiles a bit. The inside of my jacket shifted as my fur baby peeked out at the new voice. I laughed in amusement when seeing the look on the young man's face when seeing Spasitel.

"If he likes you he'll nudge his head against you but in his own terms." I say switching to Russian, "Now, back to my first question; are you lost?" Otabeks face changed back to his original frustration as he showed me his schedule.

"They lowered me down to a novice, simply because I couldn't keep up with the Ru—err... others in the intermediate level." He stumbles over his words that he had forgotten that he was in the presence with a Russian and didn't wish to offend me; how cute, "This was not how I wanted to begin my training for my Juniors by becoming a novice of all things at my age when I have been training for years for this; this is degrading!" I let him rant a bit to get it off his chest as I silently stare at him with a blank face, after a few moments of silence I spoke.

"There's a reason why Russia is one of the most hard working countries when it comes to sports as well as other things. I'm not saying that you don't work hard it's just you can't keep up with our harsh traning that we're used to." I gave Otabek a warm smile, "They sent you to a novice level to slowly ease you into what we do to build up the strength, flexibility and endurance to get you caught up." I watched him slowly relax but could still see the frustration while he looked down with his brows furrowed and hands clenced. I bent down to his level as I held Spasitel in my coat to catch the boys' gaze, "You don't have to train alone though," he blinked and flushed at my words and at my closeness, "I can help you if you allow me. I'm quite used to the harsh training and could do what I can to get you the progress you need to get through Juniors." We both stood up straight and stared at one another.

"Aren't their trainers and our coaches to help us?" asks the flushing Kazakhstanian as I chuckled and flushed as well.

"There is but it wouldn't hurt to have a friend around to help one another through the obsticles, right?" I was a little shy and nervous with a young canon character that would soon grow up to be a spectacular figure skater in five years and best friends with Yurio later on.

It wouldn't hurt ot be his first female friend, right?

There was a moment of silence before the young boy gave a small smile, "I wouldn't mind a friend." we both stood there smiling at each other with our childish shy flushing before we were startled by a female voice calling out.

"'Liya! There you are, come on we're gonna be... oh? Who's this?" Mila walked over to us with a friendly but unsure smile toward the male beside me.

"Oh, hey, Mila, this is my new friend Otabek Altin. He's from Kazakhstan; he's here to train for his Juniors like you are!" I beamed a smile, "He's in our level and needs some help to get through the harsh training." said boy gave a small bow of his head in greeting toward my female friend as she looked him over a few times before giving a nod in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mila, 'Liya's best friend. Hurt her feelings in any way and I'll be sure to make you regret it; you got that?" Otabeks eyes widen with little fear as he nods quickly with small beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. I gave a small pout at my female friend.

"Are you going to be like this at every friend I make?"

"As your childhood friend it is my right and duty to protect you from others that might take your kindness for granted. I might as well tell him now than later if he ever does so in the future." I sighed in exaspiration before giving another smile, "Until he's Spasitel approved then I'll have nothing to worry about." Otabek had a small offended look on his face, "Come on, we're gonna be late for ballet stretches!" I nod as Mila walked ahead of us as I looked back at the boy next to me with a faint amused smile.

"She means well, I promise. Once you get to know her she'll be much nicer; she's overprotective of the younger skaters that she knows personally." I take his hand as he flushes a bit once more, "Don't worry, I have a feeling that you're not that type of person to hurt my feelings unintentionally or abuse any kindness." I gave an eye closed smile as he stares in flushing surprise, "Come on, we have some training to do!" I gently tugged him forward before we jogged to our next training class.

As we jogged I didn't notice Otabek continuous flushing stare at our joined hands before he soon returned the grip.

 **~:~**

It was no surprise that Otabek will not ever be fit for ballet stretches as he became more frustrated at the progress he was not making when seeing everyone else was moving forward than he was. I gently reminded him that ballet wasn't for everyone and that we should continue searching to what he was good at after the second week of training. I introduced him to gymnastics and showed him how it was done and showed off a little; I was a bit embarrassed afterwards when getting some praise by him and other people although I could tell that my male friend was slightly intimidated at my skill but admired it in all the same. He was shown a few easy stretches so he wouldn't feel so overwhelmed and frustrated when he wasn't advancing quick enough; it took his coach and I to tell him not to rush or else he would more than likely hurt himself.

A few days later the three of us were meeting each other at the ice rink when we saw Yuri for the first time on the ice. We quietly admired him from afar at his progress; it was impressive for a ten year old. I can tell that my male friend beside me stared a lot longer than Mila and I as I leaned in close, "Admiring your future competition?" He blushed when he was caught staring at the blonde boy on the rink.

"He's good..." I can see the look on his face that he was impressed and had some other emotion that I cannot describe. I hummed a little while adjusting Spasitel in my jacket, he still hasn't come around to Otabek yet.

"The key is not to be or feel intimidated to other skaters but to admire their skills and hopefully cheer them on to do their best; you'll get the same treatment in return." I smiled a little at him while looking at Yuri once more as he was finishing up his practice, "To cheer for someone and getting it back in return gives each skaters a means of confidence to do their best." My eyes close as I smiled, "But when you get on the rink, everything disappears when it's just you getting lost into your own world of imagination to where nothing can touch you but your own music..." I trailed off with a sigh but it soon got too quiet as I opened my eyes to see that both of my friends were staring at me with a small bit of awe while blinking a few times.

"I'm guessing you've been through that from experience?" he asks as I blushed and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, by watching my older brother perform, it was thanks to him that I am here today; I was inspired by him."

"Oh? Who's your brother?" he glanced at Mila who snickered a little and crossed her arms while I was looking a little sheepish and slightly uncomfortable, "What?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Otabek looked a little confused for a moment before realizing something.

"He's famous?" I nodded sheepishly while Mila continued to smirk slightly as the young man gained a serious look when knowing how the situation was turning out to be, "I promise then." I shifted a little.

"His name is Victor Nikiforov."

Otabek was silent for a bit as he looks me over while closing his eyes afterwards and crossing his arms, thinking, "I can see the resemblence," he soon looked at Mila, "Is that why you're protective of her? Because of her brother?" the female teen nodded in confirmation, "I see," he looked at me, "You look like him but more feminine, shorter, and with white blond hair; if people bothered to put two and two together they would realize who you're related to." I gave a small frown while glancing away.

"I love my older brother but I don't want to be compared with him; I don't want to be or live in his shadow. I just want to be me, shine in my own light, you know?" I felt a hand on my shoulderas I glanced at Mila who smiled comfortingly at me but in confidence.

"At the pace you're going I'm sure that some day you will surpass your brother. You have more flexibility than him and more improtantly that you are a female. Besides, when it comes to flexibility women always dominate that area." Otabek crossed his arms and frowns at the word 'flexibility' that seems to be his worse enemy lately.

"I don't know, my brother is quite flexibile in some places and by the looks of it, Yuri seems to be getting close as well." I say as Mila scoffs and waves her hand.

"They're men, they're not our competition, the women are; be more focused on them instead of comparing yourself to your sibling. Just be you and concentrate on your training rather trying to be someone you're not." The male thirteen year old gave a nod in agreement while stepping up next to me.

"Make your own story. Dance free in your own world to your own imagination and music; don't let anyone stop or drag you down." he states, repeating some of my words back to me while I stared wide eyed in wonder at him. It was quiet for a few moments before we heard Yakov call out.

"Altin! Your coach is looking for you by the changing rooms, get to it, now!" the older man says stopping by us as the boy nods in return and looks back at me while placing his hand upon my shoulder comfortingly.

" **Ärdayım öziñdi erkin sezinip, eşkimdi körgendey aspanğa qol tïgiz.** "( _Always be yourself, fly free and touch the sky like nobody's watching._ ) with those words, Otabek nods at Mila before making his way to find his coach, leaving me flushing as I stared at his back with half closed thoughtful eyes.

It's been almost the full summer that I had gotten to know Otabek and how much he had calmed down in his training and took it in stride but still gets a bit frustrated every now and then. His voice isn't as deep when he's eighteen since he was in the beginnings of puberty but it was neutral, heading toward the deep end like in canon. His canon personality was starting to show in his young age due to my guiding and helping him train. This was the first time he gave such a serious assurance to cheer me up and do my best that hit me deep when he said it in his language. I then closed my eyes and smiled happily and took a calming breath before opening them again to look at my friend and coach who were surprisingly silent as I was in my own thoughts, "What is it?"

Yakov grunts and clears his throat with his closed fist against his mouth, "Never mind that; get to your stretches, you're going up after Georgi." he gives an uncomfortable nod toward Mila and I before marching off to watch and coach the other known canon skater. I stared after him for a few moments before Mila nudged me and grins knowingly at me but with a bit of a sly look on her face.

"What's with that look?"

"The look you gave Altin earlier."

"What look?" At the question, Mila gave a scoff but grins and rolls her eyes.

"He said something in his language that made you look after him in longing with a glowing red face once he left," she gasped and points at me, "You have a crush on him!" she whispered yell at me that caused me flush more with widen eyes as I flustered a bit.

"W-What?! N-No, no I don't! He just gave me some words of encouragement, that's all!" I turned to head toward the changing rooms that was the opposite way from the males', my childhood friend followed after me of course. "...and he gave me an idea of what theme to use for my first debute as a Junior." Mila pouts a little at the change of subject but lets it go for now.

"But you have three years to wait though," she saw the look of determination on my face as she sighs afterwards, "Fine... just so you know, you're gonna be more busy than usual once your jumps and spins get more serious." I nod as I began to open my locker and take out my small duffel bag with my needed practice things like, my custom made ice skates that Victor got for me on my tenth birthday a few months ago; nothing too spectacular, just regular but great quality steel, white boot with the best inside and outside support, two water bottles, a few pairs of thermal socks, clean towel, bandages and ointments just in case anything happens. I placed Spasitel in his carry-on kennel and carried him and my bag out of the changing room. Mila took her own out as well as we carried our things back to where Yakov was near. We sat our things next Georgi's and proceeded to stretch near by after giving my fur baby some food and water. Some people stared as I had my leg stretched out upon the wall with my fingers reaching toward my foot upon my shin. After a few minutes I switched legs when Mila spoke again, stretching differently by me, "So, what's the theme that your 'not crush' reminded you of?" I sigh and rolled my eyes a little, slight redness still on my face.

"Do you remember the Disney movies we watched?"

"Oh, you mean that Disney printsessa marathon that you forced me to watch then listen to the soundtrack of the ones we liked afterwards on our day off?" She asked playfully yet sarcastically with a smile, "How could I forget?" I chuckled softly in amusement at that, it was true, I couldn't help but look up the soundtrack of movies or anything I like and place them on my 2G iPod Touch; I know, quite the old thing this was, right?

I nodded a bit afterwards, not noticing someone had joined us, "Right, well, I was thinking on doing a Printsessa themed routine for my debute. I'm not trying to vain or anything since Victor calls me that all the time. Now others are beginning to say it now; might as well go with the flow." I say while putting my leg down off the wall.

"Why does Victor Nikiforov call you printsessa?" a voice asks, startling me as I looked over my shoulder to stare at Yuri who had a towel around his neck and a water bottle in his hand, staring curiously at me. He made a small face at our slightly wide eyed unsure stare while Mila and I looked at each other. He was starting to get a little annoyed, "What?"

"...I-"

"Printsessa~! Where are... oh! There you are!" Victor walked over with his duffle bag over his shoulder and hugged me to his chest as I slowly returned the hug with a faint smile, "I didn't miss your practice on the ice yet, have I?"

"N-No, not yet, I just finished stretching and about to out after Georgi." I say to him as I glanced at Yuri who looked a bit starstruck at the presence of Victor. "Victor, this is-"

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky, it's really a pleasure to meet you!" I giggled a little while covering my lips a bit in amusement on how cute and excited Yuri was to see his idol in the flesh before him.

"Oh! So you're the one that saved my little sister from that car back in May!" my brother says happily as he places both of his hands on the young boys' shoulders and looked at him sincerely, "From the bottom of my heart, thank you for being there at the right time; my little sister means the world to me and I don't know what will I do if something really happened to her." I flushed a little and muttered my brothers' name in a small flattered embarrassed tone before he hugged the little boy for a few moments then pulling away with a smile. He pats Yuri's shoulder then ruffled his hair before turning to me, "Now, come, Printsessa, it looks like it's almost your turn for practice!" He places his arm around my shoulders and leads me away from Mila and a shocked dumbfounded Yuri behind.

Once we were out of hearing range Yuri found his voice again, "Sh-She's Victor Nikiforov's little sister this whole time?!" he shrieks boyishly making Mila laugh her heart out at the look on his face and the high tone of his voice. He childishly glared at her with a red face, "Shut up!" Soon after a little while Mila calms down as her face then became serious as she stared at him making Yuri slightly uneasy.

"Look, from past experiences from meeting new people, she stopped revealing her whole name to strangers when they began bombarding her with uncomfortable questions about her brother and her family." she slightly towered over him with a small glare in full protective mode, "Be respectful and don't just be her friend because of her relation with Victor. IF that was the intention to what you were thinking, then don't bother being her friend at all, understand?" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Yuri's face in nervousness before giving a few nods. A smile then formed on Mila's face as she pats his head, "Good, glad we got that over with. Now, lets go watch Vitaliya practice!" she says as she pulls the young boy's wrist while picking up the cat carrier on the way not noticing Yuri's slightly disturbed look on his face.

" _Girls are weird and crazy..."_

 **~:~**

It was soon the end of Summer as everyone was packing up to leave for home. Otabek, Mila, and I exchanged our numbers to each other to keep in touch with the Kazakhstanian; I hugged him and wished him well on his training and hope to talk to him again whenever he has the time. He flushed a bit as he returned the hug, making my face turn the same color that Mila chuckled over. Spasitel then nudged his head under the male teen's chin, purring a bit; finally earning my fur baby's trust that caused Otabek to smile a bit and gave him a small pet in return before saying good bye to all of us and getting into the taxi. Mila and I waved as he and his coach were driven off to the airport; seeing him go gave me the feeling that I was going to see him again sooner than I think.

Yuri then joined us as we waited for our family to pick us up. It took about a week or so for me to be comfortable with the blonde boy, making sure he was actually friend material and not just using me to get closer to Victor. I gave him a chance and hope it goes well and that I won't regret it even if we're just rink mates and nothing more.

Mila was the one to leave first as she waves good bye to us and takes off with her mother, leaving me and Yuri standing together by the entrance of the skating rink. It wasn't too awkward or uncomfortable between us but comfortable enough to be in each others presence in silence. We got to enough each other after a few more moments of silence and had a bit of things in common; we both have a cat, enjoyed the same music as well as baked goods. Our talk was interrupted by Yuri's grandfather pulling up. The boy looks at me before giving a small smirk of amusement, "See you later, Printsessa, stay out of trouble." I playful pout and glare at him as I attempted to hit his arm making him laugh and run off toward his grandfather's car and soon left. I huffed a little but smiled faintly in small contentment as I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit before a small honk of a horn was heard as my father pulled up. I picked up my duffle bag and cat carrier as my father took them from me and placed them in the car, he hugged and kissed me before getting in the vehicle and driving off while asking me how camp went as I told him happily.

 **~:Three Years Later:~**

Lights were were blaring as well as cheers coming from all around me, people waving their Russian flags as I slowly made my way to the the middle of the rink, dressed in a sparkling green princess leotard, with brown booted skates and curly red hair that was tempararly dyed for the routine that I'm about to perform.

The audience quiets down as I get into position. I took a small breath.

Spotlight shining down on me as the music then begins.

I then opened my eyes.

It was my now my time to shine.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **HOS :**

 **Well there you have it! I hope this was worth the long wait!**

 **The three years later bit was a sneak preview to what you're going to expect in the next chapter and then on to the start of the anime its self!**

 **Are you excited?**

 **I am!**

 **Did you enjoy the meeting of Otabek and the return of Yuri?**

 **Isn't Otabek adorable?**

 **What do you think of Vitaliya's new kitty?**

 **If I was a little too OOC with anyone, I apologize!**

 **I just pretty much guessed on the whole Summer Camp thing since I'm not really familiar.**

 **Please don't flame me!**

 **Reviews, Faves, Follows are always welcome!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **b ^o^ d**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**


End file.
